


UNCHANGED

by stonecoldletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldletters/pseuds/stonecoldletters





	UNCHANGED

Hajime couldn't help but smile as he saw Tooru slowly aproaching him in that signature graceful stride of his, the rays of the sun making his hair seem lighter than it really is.  
In his mind, he vividly remember how it shine and bob every move he make in the court, making him unable to take his eyes off him every single game.  
How dark and flat it could be during late night showers.  
How fragrant it is no matter how dirty and sweaty they get after a whole afternoon of vigorous practice.  
How unruly it could get in the morning after a long night of loving each other and sleeping with limbs tangled together.  
How soft it is to touch.

Tooru pulled a chair opposite him, smiling back cheerfully. "I missed you so much." he said in a cheerful tone, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Shut up, Shittykawa." he replied chuckling softly.

"Aww~ You never change, Iwa-chan." he playfully pouted back at him pretending to be hurt before leaning and smiling at the auburn haired man who sat beside him.

That's right. Hajime never did. He never will. He'll love this shitty man for the rest of his life.

He never changed. But Tooru did. He loved another.


End file.
